The Fine Line Between Love And Hate
by stephi-247
Summary: When Kaksahi is a senior in high school, how does he handle the feelings he starts to develop for his hot new teacher? And will his tormenting backfire on him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Hi and welcome to my new story. Sit back and relax, hope you guys like it!_

_x-x-x-x-x-x_

The brunette sat in his desk trying fruitlessly to complete the rubix cube in his hands. He made a bet to his colleague, Genma, that he could finish it by the end of the day. So far he had no such luck. The bell rang and he sighed and set it down on the desk. He threaded his fingers together and he rested his head on the top of his hands**(1)** He remained silent as the students began to enter the room and sit around the class. His eyes flickered across the fifteen odd students around the room, before he stood and smiled warmly at the seniors yelling amongst themselves.

"Everyone...everyone... QUIET!" he roared stunning the room into silence. "Thank you, sorry about that I don't like to raise my voice. Now, hello everyone, I am Mr. Umino, otherwise known as Iruka, either one does me just fine. In time, I would like to know all of you by name too, but lets take this one step at a time. You seem to be a fairly small class." he said looking around at the students before smiling. "I like small classes, they always seem closer and more personal don't you think? Anyway, as I'm sure you are all aware this is an _Extension_ English class, so if you don't think you will be able to keep up, I recommend you go and change your time table now."

A young male in the back row with platinum blonde, almost silver hair snorted. "Keep up with you?I find it hard to believe you are any older or experienced than any of us, _Iruka_."

Slightly taken aback at the nerve of his student when the first class had just begun he adopted a glare. "Name?"

"Hatake. Hatake Kakashi."

"Well, Kakashi, I know I will have no trouble remembering your name, but I will have you know I am at least seven years older than most of you and I topped my year at Uni in Writing, Literature and General English(2)."

A few people clapped and cheered whilst Iruka took a mock bow, but Kakashi sat looking thoroughly unimpressed. "Pfft, you must have gone with some real dumb asses then."

Silence washed over the class as Iruka raised his eyebrows slightly and walked to the back of the class where Kakashi was sitting alone. "I think you should stay after class so we can have a chat."

Completely unfazed, Kakashi merely smoothed the hair covering his left eye. 'Little brat.' Iruka thought. 'This one is going to be a pain in the ass, I can tell already.'

Generally speaking, the rest of the class ran pretty smoothly, they worked without a fuss, talking quietly amongst themselves, not that Iruka noticed. He couldn't take his eyes off the emotionless male in the back row. He couldn't believe a student would be so blatantly rude during the first lesson! You cant have a second first impression and so far Iruka's impression of the young Hatake wasn't good. The bell rang and Iruka stood and smiled at the class. "Alright, you worked really well today guys, you can go." The class stood and walked out, chatting amongst themselves, Kakashi remaining seated calmly. Iruka strolled over and sat casually on the desk in front of the boy. "So Hatake. I must admit you amuse me. Its unusual for a student to be so disrespectful in a first lesson."

Kakashi folded his arms and leaned back in his seat. "Is that so?"

"Yes, now listen, I would like to continue this conversation in a minute, I'm just going to pick up my things for next lesson." Iruka thought that perhaps being friendly was the way to go, he didn't pick Kakashi as the type to response to yelling.

Kakashi watched as his attractive young teacher left and went over to the desk at the front of the room with a smirk.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Iruka went into the staffroom and fiddled around until he had the equipment for his freshman class after lunch. He shuffled everything around on his already cluttered desk before he found the text book he was after and grabbed a bottle of water on the way out. He walked down the hall and pushed open his classroom door to find it completely empty. Outraged at the nerve of this student, he stalked over to his desk and slammed the books in his arms down before his attention was caught. Sitting on of his desk was the newly solved rubix cube. He examined it quickly before picking up the note it was sitting on

_How could you manage to top English if you cant even solve a simple rubix cube, Iruka?_

Iruka smirked and marvelled in his excellent penmanship. He put the note down and the rubix cube on top of it. _You definitely interest me young Kakashi. I'm very curious to have you this term, very curious._

x-x-x-x-x-x

Kakashi turned the keys in the door on his car and slid in with seemingly effortless grace. He was going home because he had no interest in attending his last class. He turned on the ignition and reversed out of his parking space. He was looking forward to spending time in Iruka's class, knowing just how easy it was going to torment the young teacher. _Ah, Iruka, i'm looking forward to this term, its going to be so much fun messing with you._

_x-x-x-x-x-x_

_**(1) Think Sasuke pose, mmkay?**_

_**(2) Yeah, I'm not an Uni Student, so whatever, I don't know courses, bear with me.**_

_**A/N: Yep short chapter, I know. Review and let me know what you thought and if you want me to continue, this one will require motivation guys.**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Whoa, massive gap between updates... well I got distracted, started like two new multi chapters and a shit load of one shots. Sorry bout that, will try and be more consistent, but with school and my habit to lose interest in things over extended periods of time... well yeah, we'll see

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kakashi stumbled downstairs, collapsing at the breakfast table. His mother looked up at him over her paper and rose an eyebrow. "You are up early, any reason?"

"I woke up so I came to have breakfast." he replied as he reached over and pulled a box of cereal toward him. "How come you haven't left yet?"

"I have a late start today, but I probably wont be home until at least ten, I have some meetings with a few important clients. You seem to be in a good mood." she noticed.

"And what would give you that impression?"

"Well, you aren't on a warpath for starters, you are acting like, you know, a real person." he glared at her, causing her to smirk. "That, and your first action is to get cereal, not coffee."

This remark left Kakashi staring at the box as though it was some alien life form. It was a particularly out of character action. Normally, he would wake up, grunt at anyone who attempted conversation with him before he would head straight for the coffee machine and make himself a double shot latte before school.

Shaking it off, he poured some milk on his breakfast, half-heartedly chewing it. "So what subjects do you have today?"

He put his spoon down and considered carefully. "I have Maths – shit, Gym – More shit, Art – less shit and English."

"...Is English not shit?"

He smiled into his bowl. "I like English."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Right class, settle down, settle down, we have a few new people to the class, i'm sure you know them, but this is Obito and Rin." he said gesturing to the pair that had joined Kakashi in the back row. "Right, now today-"

"What the fuck do you think you were doing not being here on the first day?" Kakashi hissed to the male on his side.

Obito raised his arms up defensively. "Look, i'm sorry. I was sick ok?"

"Che, fucking bludging more like." He spat. "I was stuck here by myself to put up with this one." he said gesturing to the teacher at the front.

"Iruka?" he said with a frown. "He seems really nice to me, but I suppose-"

"Aren't we off to a bad start Mr. Uchiha." Iruka said, appearing in front of the arguing pair. "Seems to me that Kakashi here is a bad influence on you."

Kakashi sighed and sat back in his chair. _'Not this shit again...'_ "I'm sorry, I was just commenting on what a lazy shit he is for not coming to the first class."

"Your nerve will never cease to amaze me, i'm sure." Iruka remarked with a raised eyebrow. "You have no idea how to speak to people with respect, do you?"

"You have no faith in me, I can speak with respect to those who earn it."

To say Iruka was taken aback, was an understatement. Was he just told – by a student no less – that he needed to EARN respect? Didn't the teacher title basically give it to him automatically? "Kakashi, Obito, I would like to speak to both of you after class please."

Kakashi groaned, making Iruka blush in annoyance. Nothing he could do seemed to faze this kid.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Well, Kakashi, that's two classes I have taught you and two that you have stayed behind in. I'm no maths teacher, but seemingly thats not a very good ratio."

Kakashi smoothed his hair over his eye and sighed. _'freaking smart ass...'_ "Well Iruka, I'm glad to see that you can do simple problems, you are smarter than you look." he drawled.

Iruka felt indignant fury rise within him. He was a teacher dammit! Kakashi was his student, so why did it seem like their roles had been reversed? "Obito, I would like to request that you refrain from speaking whilst I am, you may go."

Obito looked nervously from Iruka to Kakashi, neither of which had broken eye contact. He nodded and quickly left, closing the door behind him.

The pair continued their stare off and it was Iruka that first interrupted the tense silence. "I am a teacher, I might be younger than most, but it is still unacceptable for you to speak to me like that."

"I'll speak to you how you want."

"You know what? You are just a bratty teenager."

"Well, you aren't going to make much of a teacher if you cant handle one 'bratty teenager'"

"I should keep you in after school!" Iruka threatened.

Smirking, Kakashi took a step forward. "Maybe you should." he whispered, voice low and suggestive. Iruka looked away quickly, finally taking his eyes from Kakashi's.

"I'd like to see an improvement in your attitude Hatake, that's all. So, I think we are done, you can go now." he stuttered out.

"Well Umino, we shall see won't we? I'll be seeing you soon." His voice was still husky and he ran his fingers down through his hair, before smirking at Iruka and walking out of the room.

Iruka groaned and sunk to his knees, burying his head in his arms on the desk. He did not need this, a crush, just when he is trying to be professional, and on a student no less.

"Whhhy must this happen to me? Why must I have an attractive young student, even if he is an as-"

"Ahem." Iruka snapped up and looked to the door, where Kakashi stood, leaning against the door frame, tie loosened, shirt half untucked and his bag slung casually over his shoulder. "That would be my book you are leaning on."

Iruka glanced down at the desk and noticed that there was in fact a notebook there, with the name "Kakashi Hatake" signed on it in his immaculate handwriting. "And may I ask what exactly it is that is making you hide your head on my book?"

Kakashi was internally giggling like a giddy school girl. He had heard Iruka's entire sentence and was personally quite amused at how easy it was to seduce his teacher. Male teacher none the less.

"I... I uh... I have a head ache. I think i'm going to go and get some aspirin." he quickly said, before handing Kakashi his book and walking speedily out of the room.

Kakashi slipped the book in his bag and slowly sauntered down the hall. He smirked at the swooning girls, relishing in the fact that they then proceeded to swoon more. Kakashi wasn't exactly narcissistic, but he knew he was rather desired by the female and even some of the male population of his school, so it was far to say he was confident in himself.

Which is why he had no qualms about hitting on a teacher. He knew he could be irresistible and planned to use it to his advantage.

He pushed his bag a little further up his shoulder. Who knows, maybe he could even come to like Iruka...

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Well, big apologies, on the checks 9 month delay! Shit, I am SOOO sorry, October! Thats AWFUL of me.

I understand if you don't want to review me as punishment. But, I don't respond well to being punished :P


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Oh my god, you guys are adorable.

Thank you for all the reviews.

I apologies for Kashi's OOCness.

But I want him to be a narcissistic angsty teenager.

Its more fun that way.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kakashi smoothed his hair out, frowned, and then shook it wildly. He looked back in the mirror and frowned again. Of all days for his hair to decide to hate him, why did it have to choose a school day?

Admittedly, he was slightly relieved that he didn't have English at least, meaning that Iruka wouldn't see him looking bad, but it was hardly consolation.

He looked bad. There was a problem.

Kakashi could say he looked good, but damn he worked for it. He spent at least half an hour doing his hair, and on top of that the upkeep of dying it to ensure he had no disgusting regrowth. He had a specific skin program to keep his skin as clear and fresh as possible, and whilst it made his feel a little bit too feminine, he normally had slightly and carefully applied eyeliner on. In his opinion, his eyes were too dull, so the eyeliner gave them some life.

But no matter what he did, today he just looked like death.

Maybe he could stay home? Pretend he was sick and stay and try and fix himself.

He sighed. Who was he kidding, his mother would never buy it.

So, feeling rather crestfallen, he trudged downstairs and forgoing any type of nourishment in the fear it would make him fat, as well as ugly, he turned the TV on.

"News." he flicked. "Stupid Cartoons." Flick. "And Even more stupid cartoons." He sighed. "What the fuck is happening to television?"

"Kakashi. Watch your language." Slowly, the teen turned around to face his father. He was a spitting image of him, but his father looked older, and more worn.

"There is nothing wrong with my language, all of my sentences were structurally correct."

"Don't be a smart ass."

He rolled his eyes and turned back to the TV, ignoring his father. If he hated anyone in the world, it was his father. He was never home and when he rarely showed his face, it was to tell Kakashi that he had an attitude problem and he needed to concentrate more on his studies, before telling his mother she was doing a bad job raising him, and she should be harder on him.

"I'll do what I want."

"Be more respectful, i'm your father."

"You don't act like it."

"I always tell your mother she does a bad job of raising you-"

"Well, at least she tries! At least she is at home when she can be, and asks me how i'm doing and actually cares about me. You are never around and then you have the nerve to just waltz in here and tell me how to act and that my mother is failing as a parent? You make me sick, just fuck off."

And with those parting words, he stormed out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I think that we should head to the mall after school." Rin suggested as she walked down the hall with her two male friends.

"Sounds good!" Obito quickly agreed, more than thankful for once that Kakashi was anti-social. Now it meant he would have time alone with Rin.

"Kakashi, you up for it?"

"Fine, whatever, I don't want to go home anyway."

"Your dad in town or something?"

"Yes."

"Have a fight?"

"Oh yeah."

"What did you do?"

"Told him to fuck off."

"KAKASHI!" She shrieked, with a scandalized expression adorning her face.

"I don't regret it. If I went back I wouldn't change a thing. And i'd do it again if I had the chance."

She sighed. "I'm not going to get through to you on this one... ok, fine, but on another note, may I ask what is going on with you and that English teacher?"

"Oh yeah!" Obito cried, finally joining the conversation again. "Were you trying to seduce him yesterday or something."

"Yes."

"KAKASHI!!" Rin screeched, more high pitched and horrified last time. "He is a TEACHER! And you are a STUDENT! He could get sent to jail!"

"He thinks i'm hot."

"I don't care what he thinks, you cant just-"

But what it was he couldn't do, he never found out. At that moment, Rin collided head first into someone walking in the opposite direction. She fell backwards, Kakashi catching her, but not saving her from dropping her books which ended up sprawled over the floor.

"i'm so sorry... Rin I think it is?" Kakashi in his shock dropped her, causing her to squeal before she hit the floor. "Kakashi?"

He knew it. Because karma was hating him for telling his father to fuck off.

"Hi Iruka."

"I uh..." Iruka shifted uncomfortably. He smoothed down his jacket, and tugged at his jeans. "How are-"

"Love the jeans." Kakashi interrupted. "I don't think they could be anymore skin tight."

Obito's eyes widened in shock, Rin squeaked disapprovingly, and Iruka went bright red. Choosing to ignore the remark, he lent forward. "I'm so sorry Rin, would you... uh, help. Would you like some help?"

"NO! I mean.. its fine, go... go prepare for your next class." He nodded quickly, relief flooding his face faster than the blush had mere moments ago. He dusted himself off before quickly leaving the scene. Rin took a few deep breaths, but it didn't help. "KAKASHI!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Iruka, sculled a second cup off coffee and considered if it was entirely inappropriate to add vodka to the next one.

He shook the thought from his head. _Teaching Iruka, you are teaching, you cant be drinking. _

He gathered up his books and peeked as subtlety as possible around the door to make sure that one particular student wasn't lurking in the hall way.

And lucky for him he checked.

About 10 metres down the hall, getting some things out of his locker accompanied by Rin and Obito, was the exact student he was trying to avoid.

"Kakashi, you CAN'T be serious. You aren't allowed to do that. I know you aren't always one to follow rules, but this is one rule that you have to follow. He is a TEACHER! You can't try and seduce him."

Iruka's eyes widened. Kakashi was trying to seduce him?

"Lighten up a bit Rin, its just a bit of harmless flirting because he is such an easy target. He is young, relatively attractive and so easily embarrassed. It will provide me some entertainment."

"But Kakashi-"

"No buts Rin. You can't change my mind on this."

The three teenagers exited the corridor, Rin still pleading with Kakashi to reconsider. Iruka smirked as he opened the door and walked towards his car.

So, Kakashi was just messing with him?

In that case, he had no problem messing with the teen a little too.

"If he is going to seduce, i'll just seduce right back."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: There we have it.

One update not so perfectly executed.

I tried to cut down on the swearing Lauren.

But I find it hard when writing with teenagers.

They swear! A lot!

But I tried.

And sorry if Rin came off too motherly.

I can just imagine a few of my friends having that exact reaction.

And it amuses me.

So you can all deal

Keep up the reviews guys, my heart goes out to all of you & hearts;

And yes, I know html coding doesn't work.

But any of you, that like me, are myspace whores, will get it.

Haven't properly edited, so if you notice any mistakes, let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ne... hi guys!

Sup?

Well, lets see, chapter 4 and we have the seemingly innocent Iruka turning his charms on the bratty Kakashi.

Oh fuck me dead.

Where do I get these ideas?

--

Iruka shuffled his papers on his desk, watching the students who were starting to file into his English class. Already he was losing his nerve.

Normally, Kakashi would arrive with some inappropriate remark to throw at him, and he would blush and splutter before he walked to his seat and the rest of the class began to come in.

Today, he had been planning to be the one to throw the inappropriate remark. He was infinitely curious to see how Kakashi would react to the teacher flirting with him, but with the amount of students that had already made their way in, he was guessing it wouldn't be such a good idea.

He waited three minutes until after the class was supposed to start. The group were chatting amongst themselves, and Kakashi was noticeably absent. Obito and Rin appeared to be muttering worriedly and throwing cautious glances to the door.

Iruka sighed and rose to his feet, more than annoyed that he was going to have to psych himself up for this again. He opened his mouth to get into the lesson when the door burst open, silencing everyone for him.

Kakashi stood in the door frame, hair across his face, wearing white skinny jeans, that looked as though they were probably numbing his legs, and a black slipknot shirt with a black and red striped hoodie unzipped over the top with the hood up.

Iruka bit his lip to make sure his jaw didn't drop, and the girls in the front row all whistled and clapped, giggling insanely.

Kakashi flicked his hair a little, before turning to Iruka, who was sure he was bright red by now. "Sorry Ruka, I was running a little bit late this morning."

Gathering his nerve, Iruka calmed and put up a cool exterior. "I will not accept tardiness in my class Kakashi, now sit down, i'll be keeping you in after class for this."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and walked to his seat, smirking the moment he had his back to Iruka. Little did the teacher know that that was exactly what Kakashi had been aiming to do, and he was in more than just a little bit of trouble now.

He sat down, Rin hitting him on the shoulder and offering him her best glare. Kakashi had to resist the urge to laugh at her when he noticed that even she was tinted pink in the cheeks. It seemed that Obito too noticed this and was fast to hit Kakashi's other shoulder.

Frowning at his two friends less than positive reaction to his awesome plan, he put his books on the table and opened them, pulling out a pen. "Now class." Iruka said, well and truly back in teacher mode. "Today we are going to talk about Brutus's speech in Julius Caesar, and discuss the way that Shakespeare uses persuasive techniques to allow him to sway the crowd."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, pulling out his largely annotated book, grateful that he could sit here and do as little as possible, and still have all his work set out for him.

So for the remainder of the lesson, he did just that. He scribbled mindlessly on the back page of his work book, glancing down to his copy of Julius Caesar to give Iruka an answer every time he tried to catch Kakashi out on doing nothing.

The bell rang to signal the start of recess and the entire class went to leave, bar Kakashi. Rin shot him a warning glance, Obito looked nervous, and Kakashi just smirked. Honestly, it was as though they thought he didn't know what he was doing.

Iruka slowly walked over, dare Kakashi think it, sauntered? "Well Kakashi I have been _very _displeased with you're behaviour lately."

"I'm _so _sorry Iruka, the last thing I want is to... disappoint you."

"I don't think it would be possible for you to... disappoint me."

At this moment, Kakashi freaked. Iruka was flirting back. There was no doubt about it. "'Ruka, I don't think you should be acting like this with your student." he said with a suggestive smirk, that hid his inner predicament.

Iruka shrugged and moved closer. "Well Kakashi, you won't tell will you? It can be our little secret."

Now officially having no idea what to do with the situation, Kakashi went against all his better instincts and leant up to kiss Iruka.. He pulled away a second later, his good judgement kicking in before he had a chance then he gathered his things quickly and left, leaving a stunned Iruka with a dumb founded look on his face.

He leaned forward against Kakashi's desk. _Was he honestly about to kiss me?_

* * *

Kakashi stopped running when he got to his car, and once he started to drive, he was well and truly speeding. "I was not going to kiss my teacher, I wasn't wasn't WASN'T"

In his frustration he hit his head on the steering wheel, before veering sharply to the left when he realised that he was going off the road.

He sighed and reluctantly slowed to a stop at the light. He really didn't want this to escalate. As normal, Rin was right.

It could only end badly.

--

Sorry its so short, i apologise so fucking much, but i really just need to spit that bit out and it doesnt make sense to put the next chapter here.

please review, im feeling really shitty and blocked atm. :sad:


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: A/N: To the people who review this story, words cannot fully justify how sorry i am.

I have been so out of it lately.

I've had my major exams at school.

I was in Japan for two weeks.

I've had shit with my friends.

And on top of that, i've got a boyfriend to incorporate into the balance. I love him, so its worth it, but still.

At any rate, updating hasn't even crossed my mind.

And I should've and i'm sorry =[

* * *

Kakashi had his head on his desk, less than pleased to be at school.

He was glad admittedly that he had all weekend to cool off after the Iruka incident, but now that it was Monday, and he had all of maths to stress out about English next, he wasn't so calm.

He had almost kissed his teacher. How could he recover from that?

He decided that it was fair to say that this had probably gone on far enough, and that he should just drop it. But now that Iruka had joined in his little game, stopping would mean admitting defeat.

And when did he ever admit defeat?

So instead, he was plotting his next plan of attack. The problem was making sure it didn't get out of hand. If only he could anticipate Iruka's response when he saw him next it would be easier, but he was at an absolute loss. 

He guessed that was because he really didn't make a habit of almost kissing his teachers funnily enough.

He sighed. Looked like he was going to have to rely on his improvisation skills.

* * *

When he walked into the classroom the first thing he noticed was an oldish looking guy sitting in Iruka's desk, getting ready to take the roll.

"That chicken shit." he muttered, storming to the back row in between his friends and slamming his books down on the desk.

"Naw, is Kakashi sad that his baby isn't here for him to flirt with?" Obito mocked him.

"Yes, just after I had mentally prepared myself for seeing him and everything."

The dark haired boy blinked a few times. "Well.... errr. I was kidding, but sure....." he murmured, quite unsure how to respond to that.

"Kakashi, what happened?"

"Nothing." he spat, sitting back in his chair and folding his arms over his chest. "He is just a baby and can't even face one of his students."

His friends looked at each other across the desk and were about to question him further, when the substitute started speaking. He drawled on about how his name was Mr. Ayake, and "that he was taking the class because Mr Umino was ill."

He started teaching and the two at the back shuffled closer to Kakashi so they could interrogate him.

"It's gone past innocent flirting hasn't it?" Rin insisted.

"Did you jump him?" Obito questioned nervously.

"Did he jump you?"

"Please tell me there was no jumping involved Kakashi!"

"PLEASE?"

He looked back and forth between them, sighing at their ridiculous antics. "Well.... there wasn't exactly any.... jumping."

"Oh god, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, I almost-"

"Mr Hatake." The teacher said, clearly remembering Kakashi's surname from when he called the roll. "Could you please get to work, you two as well please?"

All three looked up to glare at the man up the front. Could he not tell that what they were discussing was much more important than his stupid lesson that he wasn't even teaching?

"I almost kissed him." Kakashi whispered.

"YOU WHAT?" Rin screeched, forgetting in that moment that they were in class, and that her outburst would be hardly appreciated.

"That's it." Mr Ayake muttered. "Miss-?"

"My name is Rin thank you" she spat, not in the mood for this when all she needed to do right now was abuse Kakashi.

"Well, _Rin_, i don't appreciate that kind of behaviour in my classes thank you. I'd like you to move down the front here." She picked up her books and stormed out the front, slamming them on the empty table and ripping her chair out from under the desk, throwing herself in it with folded arms. "Thank you. And Mr Hatake, and Mr-?"

"Uchiha."

"And Mr Uchiha, I would like to see you two working for the rest of the lesson, or i shall be forced to separate you two as well."

The rest of the lesson went on without any disruption. Kakashi however, was dreading the moment class ended, and Rin let loose on him.

Finally, that dreaded bell rung, and the class scrambled to their feet, leaving for lunch and chattering amongst themselves.

Kakashi slowly approached Rin, Obito walking beside him, equally apprehensive. She stood swiftly, turning expressionlessly to the two boys. "alright, lets go to lunch, that class was awful."

Both stood stunned, as she began to lead the way to the cafeteria. "Rin, wait, why are you not yelling about the fact that i almost ki-"

Kakashi cut himself off as he noticed who was standing outside.

"Thank you for covering for me Mr Ayake, i had just come down with a headache and didn't feel up to teaching, i'll be fine after- Kakashi?" Iruka said, calm voice turning unexpectedly high upon noticing his student still leaving the classroom.

"Iruka." he said, proud of the fact he managed to withhold all the emotion that would have normally subconsciously made its way into his voice. "Could i please have a minute with you, i need to ask a question about our current unit?"

"Of-f-f." he stuttered, before regaining his composure. "Please step inside and i'd be more than happy to talk to you. Thank you again for taking the class for me Mr Ayake, don't hesitate to ask me if you ever need a favour."

"It was no problem Iruka, I'll be seeing you around." he said, with a pleasant wave of his hand as he left."

Iruka turned to Kakashi and noticed he was glaring at his two friends in a way that made them quickly walk in the direction of the cafeteria without another word. When he turned back to his teacher, he smirked arrogantly, and walked back into the classroom, obviously expecting Iruka to follow.

He did, closing the door behind him, and regretting it a second later. Deciding that it would be too obvious if he opened it again, he instead walked over to Kakashi, who had sat on his desk. "Well Kakashi, what is it would would like to ask about?"

"I'm sure you know Iruka." Kakashi said, voice huskier than normal. Iruka had to hold himself heavily to try and mask the fact that the tone in his voice make his knees weak. He took a deep breath, leaning over Kakashi. He knew that this boy was all talk, what was he worrying about.

"I'm not sure I do Kakashi, please, enlighten me." He said, trying to match his tone relatively successfully.

Kakashi had prepared himself this time, and placed his hands on Iruka's shoulders leaning forward to kiss him. He gently pressed his lips to Iruka's for a moment, not taking the kiss any further. He waited for the teacher to pull away, scandalised look on his face, but instead, he felt Iruka's hand lightly take him by the back on the head, and he ran his tongue along Kakashi's lips, before deepening the kiss.

There was a knock at the door, and the pair flew apart, both blushing heavily, before Mr Ayake returned. "Sorry, i just left my jacket on the back of your chair Iruka."

"That's...." he started, trying to collect his thoughts, which were currently going psycho inside his head. "Fine. That's fine Mr Ayake. Kakashi and I were just finishing, weren't we Kakashi?" He said, voice still shaking slightly. "Kakashi?"

The boy slipped off the desk. "Of course." he muttered emotionlessly, suddenly even paler than normal, before quickly leaving.

Iruka inwardly hit himself. Why did he keep letting himself get more and more involved with his student?

* * *

A/N: Well, i'm on quite a roll now, you might not be able to stop me. I never really like having to do detail on kisses, that was pretty tame i know, but generally i think it make things tacky. If you think so too, just let me know and i'll edit it out. Please review. I do know what i want to do next chapter, its just a matter of getting the motivation to do it =]


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: longer than i intended on taking, but that doesn't matter. I'm sure you can forgive me eventually.

Can't believe i'm up to chapter 6. -gasp- How exciting. I'm taking my time, but im finally starting to get somewhere. I'm kinda worrying that Kakashi is resembling an AU Sasuke a bit much? Idk, what do you think?

* * *

"KAKASHI, THIS IS THE THIRD TIME I'VE COME IN, WAKE UP!" his mother screeched.

Kakashi stayed silent, hiding under his pillow, wondering if maybe his mother would mistake him for having died in his sleep, preventing him from going to school.

Unfortunately, he had no such luck, and his mother threw his blankets off him, running her hands up his sides, tickling him.

Kakashi bit his lip hard enough to draw blood to stop himself from laughing, but to no avail. The second the slightest giggle escaped his lips, his mother stops. "I knew you were awake, now get up, i'm driving you to school myself to make sure you get there."

He groaned, wanting nothing less than to go to school. He managed to avoid it yesterday, but when his mother came home early to see him enthusiastically playing guitar hero, displaying no signs of any genuine illness, she was furious, telling him she didn't care if he starting bleeding from every orifice of his body, he was going to school tomorrow.

She was staying true to her word too. She was at least half an hour late for work already and she was willing to accept that in order to send him to school. "Damn stubborn woman." he muttered under his breath, just quiet enough that she couldn't hear.

He irritably put his clothes on, before storming downstairs, catching the apple his mother threw at him and grabbing his bag that she'd already packed his lunch in. Even when she was pissed off with him, she was still thoughtful.

He picked his car keys off the bench, making his way to get in his car, when she stopped him. "Not so fast mister. I'm driving you today, to make sure you actually go to school."

"Mother dearest" Kakashi said calmly, in the most condescending voice he could manage. "If you were to drive me, i wouldn't have a way to get home, and besides, the school calls you if i don't turn up by second period without explanation, so you'll know that i went to school."

She frowned, not wanting to admit that he was right in his reasoning, and that she was unable to find a way around it. "Fine." she snapped. "And trust me Hatake, if i get that call, there will be all varieties of hell to pay, you got it?"

Kakashi sighed, nodding solemnly, deciding that there wasn't really a way to get out of going to school now. He hopped in his car, violently slamming the door behind him, and speeding out of the garage. His mother remained in the doorway for a moment, before sighing to herself and shaking her head. Sometimes she wished she had a daughter. She would never understand her son's logic.

* * *

Kakashi swerved hazardously into his parking space at school, before throwing his door open, and walking towards the school with a slightly defeated stature. Why was his mother so cruel? Yesterday he avoided school on the off chance that he might run into his English teacher, today, when he actually had a class with him, he was forced to face him. How was that fair?

As much as he refused to admit it though, he found himself slightly more partial to the idea if his teacher would let him kiss him again.....

Kakashi arrived at his locker and hit his head against it. Hard. He wasn't allowed to think things like that. He wasn't! Why couldn't he be normal, and want a nice pretty girl from his class? What on earth was he doing, thinking things like that about his teacher? His undeniably attractive teacher, but his teacher none the less.

He hit his head again. Not attractive, not attractive!

"He is definitely, Not. Attractive." Kakashi told himself firmly.

"Who isn't attractive?"

He let out an uncharacteristically high pitched squeak, slamming his locker shut and spinning around to face Obito.

The boy in turn jumped out of his skin, yelling loudly in shock. "Jesus Christ, Kakashi. Fucking, calm down much?"

Kakashi took a few breaths, wondering at what point he lost himself so deeply in thought that Obito could scare him like that.

"Hell man." The Uchiha said, now that he had regained his composure a bit. "What the hell was that? And who isn't attractive?"

"Nothing, i was just thinking." He murmured, pushing past and walking towards their class. "Come on, we have English now."

* * *

Iruka didn't like to think of himself as desperate. No. He was just single, and eagerly searching, that was all. Of course, the last person he should be seeking a relationship with, was his student.

Not that he was seeking a relationship with his student. No, it definitely wasn't like that. Just, with Kakashi being so cute, and SUCH a good kisser, he found himself, not too opposed to the idea of it.

Iruka shook his head wildly, horrified that he was allowing himself to have such thoughts. He was a teacher, Kakashi was a student. Despite how attracted to the student in question he might be, he was a responsible and trustworthy teacher, and was by no means going to have an illegal relationship with a student. He was an authority figure. He should be setting a good example, not having such.... perverse thoughts.

It was only after Rin came in, that he realised what class he had. "Fuck." was all he could manage, and the girl, turned, raising her eyebrow at him curiously.

"What's wrong Mr Umino, you seem rather nervous about teaching our class, we're not that scary are we?"

Iruka, totally oblivious to the fact that Rin was painfully aware of the unspoken game that he and Kakashi had started playing, smiled softly. "Of course not dear, i'm just tired, and forgot which class i had." he said sweetly, as the rest of the class piled in. Rin seemed angry at this answer, and flicked her hair, making her way angrily to the back of the room, and taking her seat, folding her arms.

Before he had time to wonder what had her so pissed off, Kakashi walked through the door with a ranting Obito behind him. He looked rather bored with the whole situation, and visibly paled at the sight of his teacher at the desk.

Without a word, he swiftly join Rin, Obito following closely behind. They took their seats, the class beginning as usual, but without Iruka's normal enthusiasm. Kakashi seemed to think the minutes dragged on, and barely noticed that Iruka was ignoring the fact that he wasn't doing his work as he had been instructed to.

It wasn't until the end on class, as the students began filing out, that Iruka said. "And Kakashi, i was appalled with your effort today, stay back please."

Kakashi hadn't even realised that class had finished so made no move to leave his seat. Once the students had all left, Iruka closed the door, leaning against it for a moment, before he slowly made his way to the back of the room. He pulled out Rin's seat, and sat next to Kakashi, the pair both remaining silent for a moment.

Iruka was the first to speak.

"Look, Kakashi, about what happened the other day...."

"What is there to talk about." He muttered emotionlessly, voice void of emotion.

"Don't be ridiculous Kakashi-"

"I'm being ridiculous?" Kakashi demanded, throwing his chair back as he stood over his teacher. "You're the one that kissed your student!"

Iruka, now equally angry, stood as well, easily a few inches taller than his student. "Excuse me? You're the one that kissed me!"

"You LET me kiss you."

"Well, i wasn't about to stop a hot guy, student or not-" Iruka cut off, unable to believe he had let his emotions out of control to say that. "Excuse me." he whispered, running out of the class.

Kakashi started after his teacher, his heart feeling painfully tight in his chest. If he thought coming to school today was hard, how was he going to manage tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Stephi updated again ^_^ she'll try and do it more frequently. Review and convince me to do something more? I didn't finish proof reading it, i'm too tired. Notice any mistakes then tell me ok?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _I'm endlessly sorry. I have been totally preoccupied lately, with school, and my boyfriend, and a whole bunch of shit (fucking essays more like _) that i haven't even thought about fan fic in months. To make it up, i'm typing this one longer than usual. I'm so sorry =[ i'll try and be better from now on._

* * *

Kakashi's mild insomnia had never really bothered him. He could function well enough on minimal sleep, and staying up at night gave him time to read and finish his homework and do plenty more useful things than spending 8 hours every night as the still living dead. However, he found himself begging his body to let him sleep when he'd spent the last 4 hours replaying the kiss he shared with his teacher, and the words that followed it in his head. The worst part was that he loved every second he remembered the way that those lips felt against his. He couldn't quite describe what it was like. They were soft, like every girl he'd kissed, but there was something rough about them, that made it that much more mind blowing. Just the memory took his breath away, and made him desperate for that feeling again.

And he was determined to have it.

* * *

Iruka sat at his desk, trying not to reprimand himself for leaving his marking to the last minute again. He glanced at the clock, groaning when it read 2:09am. He had to be up in 4 hours and he hadn't slept yet and still had four two thousand word essays to mark. At this point, he was kinda regretting setting it.

He picked up the next one, recognising instantly Obito's untidy scrawl, and putting it to the side, knowing he couldn't handle his mindless drawl at this time of the morning without failing him, and he'd feel terrible if he did that.

He went past Rin's, and Kiri's, and picked up Kakashi's from the bottom of the pile. He already knew the essay would be brilliant, because Kakashi was amazing at essays, even if he never did anything in class.

He started reading through it, his beautiful writing making him miss the student. He hit himself in the head, disgusted with himself for missing him. Was he really letting his emotions get into this? He could handle when it was about sex. There was nothing that wrong with wanting to fuck the life out of one of your students right, as long as it didn't mean anything?

Shaking the thought from his head as he realised how unethical it was, he took a deep breath to try and level his thinking. It had started as attraction. He hated the kid. He was a smart ass, he was rude, he never listened in class, but god he was hot. So he couldn't stand him, he just wanted his body. He had been somewhat comfortable with it.

Then it moved to a sort of teenage boy admiration. He could imagine that had he been in Kakashi's year, this is how he would've felt about him. Even if he was appalled as a teacher by his behaviour, as a person, he wished he could be so apathetically cool. Breeze through class without paying attention, have all the girls (and most of the boys) after you, and be so sexy. He could grudgingly handle that.

Now, he wasn't sure how he felt. One part of him wanted to strangle him for putting his whole career in jeopardy. Another part found him so irresistible, that it took all his willpower in class to not dismiss the class and take him then and there on his desk.

Then there was the part that was starting to dominate the other two now. The part that found his every imperfection endearing. That wanted to bring him home and cuddle him as he went to sleep. The part that wanted to kiss him on the forehead, and tell him just how much he was falling in love with him. He was scared shitless by that.

* * *

Kakashi sat in his English seat, mirror out, fixing his eyeliner, smoothing his hair down. He didn't care how vain, or gay, or dumb he appeared, he just wanted to look gorgeous when Iruka entered. So far, he didn't think he was even close.

"Kakashi, if you make yourself look any better we won't see the lesson through."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he retorted angrily. He always looked good, what did it matter if he looked a little more amazing than usual?

"I mean we won't be in class studying, we'll be in a police office reporting a rape."

"Pfft, what part of him would be not consenting to that?" Obito asked rolling his eyes.

Rin shot him a scathing look which left him cowering in seat. Kakashi pouted, and Rin blushed. "Especially don't make that face!"

"Why?" Kakashi questioned. "Does it make me cuter?"

The blush lighting her cheeks darkened and he smiled taking that as a yes.

Iruka pushed the door open, looking flustered, before he dropped all his books in an unorganised pile on his desk. His eyes quickly scanned the classroom until he saw Kakashi. He was surprised he didn't start drooling.

His hair fell over his face as usual, but the back was spiked up differently, and his visible eye was darkly circled with black eyeliner. Although still pale, he seemed to have a healthy looking glow illuminating his skin. His black shirt was form fitting, outlining his muscular chest and arms, and unbuttoned just enough to tease Iruka with his smooth skin.

"Sir?" a girl in the front row asked. "Are you ok?"

He shook his head, forcing his eyes from Kakashi. Before smiling weakly. "Sorry, i was up all night marking your essays. You all did really well.

He handed them out, most receiving it with appreciation. When he handed Kakashi his A+ paper, he brushed his hand over his warm skin perhaps more than was professional or necessary. Kakashi flicked through when the teacher continued walking around. Rin was comforting Obito, who was busy moaning about his C, noticing at the bottom of the last page, in small writing, _Stay Behind Class._

He smirked to himself, seeing Iruka blush, and Rin watching the interaction with increasing suspicion.

At the end of class, everyone began packing up, Kakashi's book still in his bag as it had been at the beginning of the lesson. Rin stood, looking to Kakashi questioningly when he remained seated. "Kakashi, are you coming?"

"You guys go ahead, i want to discuss my mark with Iruka."

She glanced down at his paper, and rolled her eyes when she saw his grade. "You guys could both get in a lot of trouble you know." Was all she said before she left with Obito trailing her.

Iruka closed the door behind them, and turned back to Kakashi who had stood up. He walked to the front of the class, dragging his hand along the desk as he walked by it. He sat on the side of Iruka's desk, facing him, before smirking again. "So Iruka, was that mark for my test or my kissing ability?"

He was surprised by his nerve, but didn't dare over think it should god forbid it abandon him as it did during their last encounter.

Iruka walked carefully forward, stopped just in front of Kakashi. He lent over him, placing his hands on the desk on either side of him, whispering against his neck "You know i couldn't sleep last night because i couldn't stop thinking about you."

"That makes two of us then." Kakashi murmured, brushing his lips over his cheek.

Disregarding his better judgements and the pile of essays on the desk he pushed Kakashi down, laying on top of him, kissing him forcefully.

Tilting his head to the side as he sild his eyes shut, Kakashi gently slid his tongue between those lips, pulling his teachers body closer as he placed his hands on his waist.

Iruka heard himself moan softly as he lost himself in the pleasure, pulling away from his lips to kiss down Kakashi's jaw, moving slowly to his neck, sucking gently, pulling the skin between his teeth.

Kakashi pushed his teachers head closer, panting, inwardly cursing that the teacher had found his weakness so quickly.

There was a knock at the door and they flew apart, both flushed red, catching their breath. The door flew open and Rin entered, slamming it behind her.

"You two better start talking, or you're both so fucked. And NOT in the good way."

_I fucking wish._ Kakashi thought to himself, dropping back to the desk in defeat. How did he intend on explaining something he himself didn't understand?

A/N: I am such a pervert. I had way too much fun writing my teacher student make out scene...... did you like it at least? Its easier when you can place yourself as one of the characters XD haha. Review? Ily! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_suffice to say, that assessment week and my boyfriends pain in the ass mother had me sufficently occupied. And my birthday! I'm 16 now!!!! -is legal.....;)- -..... not that is stopped me before....- -face palm- -is bad person-_

_but no more on that. Inappropriate relationships is what you're really after, isn't it? I'll get to it then =]_

* * *

"_There was a knock at the door and they flew apart, both flushed red, catching their breath. The door flew open and Rin entered, slamming it behind her._

"_You two better start talking, or you're both so fucked. And NOT in the good way."_

_I fucking wish. Kakashi thought to himself, dropping back to the desk in defeat. How did he intend on explaining something he himself didn't understand?"_

* * *

A stunned silence hovered over the group, Iruka horrified, Kakashi embarrassed, Rin fuming. "Guys. I'm waiting." she trilled sarcastically.

"Well, what are we supposed to be talking about for a start?" Kakashi muttered, folding his arms over his chest defensively. The last thing he wanted was to give her answers to something she wasn't asking anyway.

"What the fuck are you two thinking for a start? Iruka, you could lose your teaching license, Kakashi, you could get expelled. You are both risking so much for some lusty encou-"

"It's not like that!" Iruka yelled defensively, throwing his hands over his mouth as Rin's gaze shot to him, and Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"Not like that?" Rin echoed.

"I didn't mean that, pretend i never said anything. I need to do marking, if you'll excuse-"

"Why are you being so nosy anyway Rin?" Kakashi drawled. "Really, if we get in trouble, sure, it'll suck, in the mean time, i REALLY don't appreciate you interrupting us."

"KAKASHI!" she screamed. She took a deep breath, before continuing at a reasonable volume. "Kakashi." she repeated. "I don't really care what you do and don't appreciate. You're a brat, i'm used to that, but i will NOT let you risk his whole career because of it."

The boy pouted, looking away. "What if i also told you it wasn't like that?"

He was quite expecting Rin's shock. Her eyes widened, and she stood gaping like a fish for a moment, but what he didn't expect, was the thud, of Iruka falling to the floor. "Errr. Did he just faint?"

Rin knelt down, nudging him gently. "Uhhh. Iruka sir? Sir are you ok?" The pair sat in silence a moment both frowning in concern at their teacher. "Maybe we should bring the school nurse here..."

Kakashi shrugged. "We'll take him there would be easier." He shoved Rin out of the way, leaning over, and scooping the teacher bridal style into his arms. "Come on, he's not that light you know."

Opening the door out of the class room for him, Rin led the way through the halls, ignoring the glances of students, before pausing at the nurses office. She turned and looked back at her friend, and shook her head, before opening the door.

She entered, Kakashi in her wake. "Ummm. Excuse me nurse Ria?"

A short, rather stout woman walked through, smile plastered on her face. "What can i do for you dear?" 

"Errr...."

"The thing is miss." Kakashi said, interrupting. "I was discussing my essay mark with Mr Umino, and he spontaneously fainted."

She took in the teacher who currently lay in the boys arms. "Oh gosh, right you are. Thank you for this Mr Hatake, i'm sure he'll thank you when he wakes up. Can you lay him on a bed in there for me? Thank you so much."

Kakashi walked with him into a secluded room, a small bed in the corner with a small adjacent toilet. Bending his knees, he gently laid down his teacher, pulling the thin blanket over him. He filled the glass of water that sat empty on the side table, and stood awkwardly for a moment as he contemplated what happened next. On one hand, he really wanted to stay and make sure that Iruka was alright. On the other hand, it was bad enough he'd be seen carrying the teacher, the last thing he needed was for rumours involving the two of them and a sick bay encounter.

Mustering all his will power, Kakashi swept Iruka's hair off his face, turned, and left the room.

* * *

Iruka awoke with a spinning head and blurred vision. He struggled to clear his mind, and identify his surroundings, but to no avail. He sat up quickly, instantly regretting it as a spell of dizziness went straight to his head. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, before opening them again, glad that the dizziness was starting to fade. He could ignore the throbbing pain in the back of his skull for now. His main problem was not knowing where the hell he was.

Throwing his legs over the side of the bed he found himself on, he began to take in his surroundings. He would originally assume he was in a hospital, but then he would have a separate bathroom and probably someone to share his room with. The white tiled floor and matching walls.

"Mr Umino?" came a cautious voice from outside his door.

It sounded like someone he knew, but his pain hazed mind couldn't quite match a face to it. "Come in." he mumbled, voice thick and deep.

The door slowly swung open, with a middle aged woman entering. "How are you feeling Mr Umino?"

"Oh, hi there Ria. I'm fine. Errr, how did i get here?"

"You fainted and young Mr Hatake said that you bumped your head. He bought you up here too. Such a sweet boy, his mother has done an excellent job of raising him."

Iruka nodded, trying to conceal his emotions as the events in his classroom came flooding back to him. Kissing Kakashi, Rin's yelling, and....

He frowned. What happened then? He assumed he must've fainted at that point, considering he didn't remember anything past her storming into the room. He smiled at the nurse, reaching for his glass of water, and taking a drink. "Well, i'm feeling a mile better now, do you have the time?"

"It's almost three sir, and-"

"Oh damn! I had a class of juniors! If you'll excuse me-"

"It's fine. I called Genma and he said he'd be fine to cover the class for you. Perhaps you should just head home early Mr Umino."

Iruka nodded, before slowly rising to his feet. He smiled at the nurse, thanking her for her kindness, before he began the walk to his car.

He walked through the deserted hallway, until he reached the carpark. He didn't need to reach the car to see him standing there. Blushing heavily, he quickened his pace, until he arrived in front of Kakashi. "Mr Hatake, what're you doing out of class?"

"Waiting for you."

Iruka blushed before Kakashi looked away. "About what i said.... I'm sorry, i didn't mean it." Iruka frowned. What was he talking about. Kakashi looked to his teacher, and immediately looked pained. "Ok, you know i meant it, but i shouldn't have. It shouldn't be anymore than just a hook up. It shouldn't be that even. The last thing i should be doing is making out with my teachers let alone developing feelin-"

He cut himself off, and everything came back to Iruka. It did mean something, Kakashi had said it. He wasn't the only one that was starting to feel something here.

"We shouldn't be discussing this here especially Kakashi. I'm heading home, you're welcome to follow me." he said with a blush, before climbing in his car and starting the ignition. He waited as he saw Kakashi hurry over to his car and start it before he drove away. He tried focusing on trying to remember which rooms were clean that he could take him in, and if he had anything decent to offer him to drink, but it all came back to him begging his body to exercise a little willpower for once. The last thing he needed was to jump his student at his house.

* * *

Kakashi's hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white. He was going to Iruka's house. How dumb was he? What on earth was he expecting to come of this? Of course his curiosity would never have lead him to decline such an offer, but what exactly did he intend on doing when he got there. More to the point, what did Iruka intend on doing?

**A/N:**_ I'm not in a good mood, so the end of that is a little shitty, but i supposed it could make for fun reading. Hope you guys are enjoying it, review?_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **_I'm sorry. I really am. But as you may or may not have noticed I did put a little message on my page, explaining the pains of school, and not even having an attractive teacher to make out with (actually, I'm on work experience, and gosh, Mr Thompson, i want you XD.... please don't tell my boyfriend that :P) anyway, I haven't planned this story, so bear with me ok? And I'm sure you've heard this from me before, but I start school holidays on Saturday and I'm going to try and finish this over those two weeks :) ok? ok. Now lets get started_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

Kakashi swore colourfully when he got stuck behind some lights, and almost considered ignoring them, before remembering his mothers threats about taking his car if he got so much as a parking ticket.

To his relief, Iruka pulled into the driveway three doors from the lights, propping in the driveway and hurrying inside. Kakashi chuckled to himself. Trust Iruka to bother cleaning up in such a situation.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka flew about haphazardly, throwing everything that came into the category of clutter into his bedroom. He was personally quite proud of this idea, as this would help eliminate the possibility of him being irresponsible.

_Oh Iruka, be creative! There's the wall, floor, lounge, shower-_

_Point taken, I get it, sorry for being conservative!_

Before he could continue the argument with himself any further, there was a cautious, but still impatient knock on his door. Taking a deep breath, he walked over and opened the door.

Standing against the door frame, apathetically inspecting his nails, stood Kakashi, who even at such a time as this, found it necessary to make himself as irresistibly fuckable as always. His tie had been loosened, and his sleeves were folded up to his elbows, his jacket discarded, and his hair falling in his eyes in his carefully perfected but seemingly effortless way.

A loud clap in front of his face pulled Iruka from his daydreaming with an embarrassingly feminine squeak. Kakashi snorted, before walking past Iruka, and into his house. He considered commenting on the boys lack of manners, but decided against the argument, worried that the conflict would lead to something he was hoping to avoid at all costs.

"Kakashi, can we please make this quick, you understand as well as i do the potential conseque-"

"You have a Wii! Oh wow. That is so cool. Do you have the new Harry Potter game?" Kakashi began rumaging through the contents of Iruka's drawer.

"Thanks for listening Kakashi, this is actually important, but sure, Harry Potter-"

"FOUND IT!" Kakashi yelled triumphantly. "Can I play it?"

Iruka blinked at him incredulously. "You're..... serious?" Kakashi looked away and Iruka stormed over, snatching the game, and hitting him with it. "Damn it Kakashi! I bring you here to talk about what happene-"

"Well maybe I don't want to talk about it!" Kakashi yelled, glaring at the wall as if trying to blast a hole through it.

"Then why did you come here!"

"Because maybe I want you!" he yelled, before throwing his hands to his mouth in horror. "Excuse me." he muttered to a shell shocked Iruka, before walking swiftly from the room.

Iruka remained still where he was standing, and remained there long after he heard the hurried screech of Kakashi's tires as his reckless driving flew him from the driveway. He vaguely registered that he was still holding the game and dropped it to the ground with subconscious disregard. He laughed in spite of himself, and didn't stop laughing for quite some time. He picked up his phone and pressed 6 on speed dial. "Genma. I need to go out."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The music blared, and Kakashi could feel his heart in his throat as the bass-line ran through him. He barely noticed the simpering girl trying to make her way into his lap before his drink sloshed over the side slightly. He pushed her off, ignoring her offended yelp. "Watch my drink you dumb slag. Vodka is far more important than you." He spat, brushing himself down, and storming off. He tipped the remaining liquid down his throat, ignoring the burning sensation, and stumbling to the bar, demanding another. The bartender glared, flicking her hair over her shoulder, and making the drink.

"I think that'll be about enough for you sir."

"Get fucked." he slurred, walking off after throwing a twenty on the counter. She shook her head, muttering something about arrogant attractive bastards as he walked away.

In his confused daze, he hit someone head first on his way to a seat. "For fucks sake, is everyone determined I should not get to finish one fucking drink." He yelled as his drink splashed over his shirt. His head snapped up, and he was fully prepared to punch the offender square in the jaw when he noticed who it was. "You?" he asked rhetorically, before laughing openly. "Are you determined to make me totally miserable?" he muttered, storming out the door.

"Fucking-" Iruka sighed. "Excuse me Genma." he said, before following the swaying teen out of the club.

He caught him on the street, before dragging him, protesting, to an alley. "Kakashi." he said evenly. "How did you get in the club?"

"My irresistible charm of course. You should know all about that Iruka." he said with a drunken attempt at a glare.

The teacher looked away in an attempt to hide the guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry, it was stupid to get into this, it was irresponsible, and-"

Iruka felt himself thrown against the wall. "I never said i didn't like it." Kakashi growled, pressing himself against the teacher, and crashing their lips together.

Iruka's thoughts of his previous speech flew from his mind as he felt those lips against his again and he pressed himself closer, sliding his tongue between Kakashi's already slightly parted lips, holding back a moan as strong hands pressed on his lower back, holding them impossibly close. His hands slid under Kakashi's shirt up his sides, before he kissed along the students cheek, down his jaw, drawing the sensitive skin of his neck between his teeth, Kakashi tugging at Iruka's hair, panting.

His fingers scratched at Iruka's scalp, sending jolts of pleasure down the teachers spine. He recaptured Kakashi's lips in kiss, tongue sliding over the inside of his mouth, his tongue, his teeth, until Kakashi's hands rested all his weight on Iruka's shoulders, since his shaking knees stood no hope at holding him up. He was struggling to keep his breath under his teachers skilled tongue as it once again flicked down his jaw towards his neck. Between the gasps and shudders, he found himself arching against Iruka, begging for more.

"Fuck I love you." he moaned, only to suddenly lose the body warmth pressing against him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Rin's is right. This is just some stupid lusty encounter, and you're not worth risking my job. I'm so sorry Kakashi." he whispered, turning on his heel and ran.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **_I'm so terribly sorry about that. Also sorry about the shortness. But don't fret, __I'm__ already well into the next chapter, so after you lovely reviewers (and some more would be nice! (: ) give me my fix, i shall definitely post it, or else this chapter will remain unloved and __unreviewed.__ So please be lovely and quick and frequent and you shall get your new chapter soon! __xx_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry! I did intend on putting this up on Saturday, but i've had friends dumped, extra shifts at work and i've been off my feet busy. But, finally, here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

* * *

Also – i am dedicating this chapter to to Forgot to Breathe, because she got me writing again.

* * *

Kakashi wasn't at school on Monday. He wasn't there on Tuesday, or Wednesday either. Not that Iruka was looking of course! He was just an extremely observant person. He just couldn't help but notice these things. He definitely didn't spend all of roll call searching for him, and the rest of the day pining. That was most definitely pathetic. And Iruka was definitely not pathetic.

By Thursday, he was willing to admit he was worried though. He was sitting in the staffroom, ignoring the mindless chatter around him, before Genma leaned over.

"'Ruka." he mutttered. The teacher in turn jumped half out of his seat, spilling his coffee down his front. Luckily, since he'd been staring at it so long, it was only lukewarm. Unluckily, he'd still spilt coffee all down him. "Fuck, what has you all jumpy? Is this about that guy that we saw in the club the other night? I've been meaning to ask about that, who was he? And since when did you bat for that team? God, if i knew that i'd have been laying the moves on for years!"

"Please Genma, this is hardly the time. It doesn't matter-"

"He kinda looked like that kid in you-"

"Genma." Iruka snapped, silencing the man. "Can we please NOT discuss this?"

Genma's face contorted in confusion. "Is something wrong Iruka?"

Iruka stood and stormed across the room. "You think?" he spat, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Kakashi lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It's not that he was avoiding Iruka, he just didn't want to see him. He didn't want to see his stupid face, or his stupid hair, or hear his stupid voice.

He hit himself on the head with his book again. Hard.

And the tears that were springing to his eyes were most definitely a result of the pain. He was most definitely not upset by what Iruka had said.

Because, obviously, he didn't care about him. It was just a crush. A silly hormone induced crush. He had always lusted after danger, what could be more dangerous than a relationship with a teacher? Especially one that was so attractive...

NO! Not attractive. He was stupid. With a stupid face, and stupid hair-

"Kakashi?" he looked up when there was a cautious knock on his door. It opened when he offered a non-committal grunt to the woman so dead set on interrupting his period of self pity. "Baby, what's wrong. You're obviously upset about so-"

"You think?" he muttered sarcastically.

"Well what is it? I can't fix it if you don't-"

"You can't fix it anyway!" he yelled, with more malice than intended. "Face it mum, you can't fix everything! If he doesn't want me, you can't change that. So stop trying to make everything better when we both know you can't!" he was breathing heavily, tears spilling down his face, as the words flew from his mouth.

"Oh, oh honey." his mother whispered, walking over to his bed and wrapping her arms around her son. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry, you're right, I can't fix it, I wish I could though. I can't stand seeing you like this, you're normally so strong-"

Kakashi tuned out of his empty sympathy speech around that point. Strong? There were plenty of things he was. He was arrogant, he was confident, he was probably a bastard, but he was definitely not strong. Look at him. Crying on mummy's shoulder about the big bad teacher that hurt his poor little feelings. How was he at all strong?

No. He was weak. His apathetic front may make him appear strong, but who was he kidding. His mother apparently. Probably everyone else too. Iruka too. He must've figured strong Kakashi wouldn't be upset by it. Or maybe he just didn't care. Even though it didn't matter anymore, he found himself desperately hoping it wasn't the latter.

"Sweetheart?" he snapped back to reality, his mother's voice dragging him from his self analysis. "You didn't answer, was it someone I know?"

Kakashi looked away. "Not exactly."

* * *

Iruka prided himself on being an honest, trustworthy, rule abiding person. Of course, since he'd thrown the last quality down the drain already, he figured it couldn't hurt to have a last little indulgence before he went back to being his previous self. So, skipping the staff meeting, he snuck into the office, and silently searched through the student records. He knew he wasn't allowed to, but as long as he didn't get caught, he wasn't hurting anyone.

Pulling up Kakashi's file, he quickly scanned it. Finding his address and phone number and quickly entering them into his phone, before closing the file and stealthily, if he did say so himself, left the office and ran to his car. Throwing himself into it, he pulled out his phone, and quickly dialed the number. He hung up almost immediately, and switched his number to private, before redialling. After four rings – not that he was anxious enough to enough to be counting or anything – he heard a woman's voice on the other end.

"Hello, Kurumi speaking. Who's calling?" she answered automatically.

Iruka was strangely not shocked by her formality. Despite Kakashi's refusal to use manners – or maybe just his refusal to use them with him – he had always had the distinct impression he was from a family that highly valued them. Dragging himself from his thoughts, he did his best to mimic her tone.

"Ms Hatake? My name is Umino Iruka, I'm calling on behalf of Konoha High, I was just calling to ask if you know when Kakashi will be returning to school?"

"Didn't I call you about this yesterday?" Iruka froze, horrified he hadn't thought of that. "Huh, mustn't have. You must excuse my absent-mindedness, I did intend on calling, it must have slipped my mind. Just hold for a moment please." he could hear mumbling on the other end, before her voice returned. "Mr Umino? Kakashi will-"

"WHAT?" he heard in the background and instantly regretted using his real name. God he was stupid today. He could hear a slight argument on the other side and a "Just get out!" followed by a door slam, and and then something he had been hoping not to hear almost as much as he was desperate to.

"Why are you calling my house." Kakashi hissed through the phone.

"I'm- erm. Helping. The office. You know how it is, lots of absences and erm-"

"I don't want you to call here. I hate you."

Iruka was shocked into silence for a moment. He knew that Kakashi didn't mean it, but he was surprised by the amount that it still hurt. Just the thought of that boy hating him....

"I'm so sorry Kakashi." he whispered. "I wish it didn't have to be this way. You know as well as I do that I didn't mean any of what I said. I just... You scared me. And I didn't know what else to do. I hate that my career has to keep me from you-"

"It doesn't!" Kakashi yelled. "We were doing just fine before, what changed?"

"Because I'm not you! I can't keep all my feelings back and just indulge in the physicality of it. I can't ignore my conscience that keeps telling me how irresponsible I am. I can't-"

"You're not being irresponsible! How is it irresponsible!?"

Iruka paused. "How is it not irresponsible Kakashi? I'm a teacher. It goes against every moral I have, and everything-"

"But-"

"I'm sorry Kakashi."

"Ummm. My mum is going to work in an hour, she's on night shift tonight. Will you come over? I promise I won't try anything you'd disapprove of. I just want to see you one last time before you go back to just being my teacher..."

Iruka winced. He hadn't even thought that something like this could happen. He couldn't let it happen either. But hearing the dejected, defeated tone on the boy crushed him. It was only one night...

"Ok Kakashi."

* * *

A/N: Yay! That was fun. And it perked me right up out of my gloomy mood. Which is good. If it continued much longer I would've started to resemble the pokemon. Reviews? I'm already writing the next chappie too. I will post after 10 reviews~! (that should give me time to procrastinate too...) :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **_I__ apologise for my blackmailing you for reviews. However it is so frustrating as a writer to see people favouriting and alerting but not telling you why they're favouriting or alerting. Let me know what you like and I'll try and do it more, tell me what you don't like and I'll try and do it less. Simple equation guys :)_

* * *

* * *

This one will be for Squidpoo. Who took the time to send so many reviews :)

* * *

Iruka had been standing at the door for a good 17 minutes, and was yet to make anyone aware of his presence. Its not that he was scared of knocking on the door, it was just that...

Ok. He was _terrified _of knocking on that door.

Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand, and gently tapped on the wood. _Very _gently. After all, if Kakashi didn't hear him knocking, it wasn't his fault was it? He should have been listening harder waiting for his guest. Rude boy. No manners whatsoeve-

He was rudely interrupted by said rude boy with no manners whatsoever, when the door flew open, an excited Kakashi on the other side. "You actually came!" he yelled excitedly, throwing himself at the teacher. He threw himself backward just as fast, bright red. "Sorry Mr Umino. That was very unprofessional of me."

Taken aback by this change of attitude from childish to respectful, Iruka merely blinked a few times at the boy in front of him. "Erm. That's quite fine Kakashi. Good to see you're exercising your manners. I'm sure your mother would be appalled if I repeated some of the language you'd used in front of me before."

Kakashi blushed again. "Sorry about that sir. Would you like to come in? I'm ordering some Chinese, what would you care for?"

"I'm fine thank you Kakash-"

"No, I insist, really, what would you like?"

"Umm. Well, I'm not fussy, I'll just have whatever you're having." he said, offering a smile to his student.

Kakashi smiled back so bright and genuine Iruka was shocked. Had someone kidnapped his student? For a moment he considered polyjuice potion, before remembering that no, Harry Potter isn't real, and therefore it is most definitely not polyjuice potion.

Sighing to himself as his student bounced off claiming he was going to call up for it now, he wondered why exactly he was here. If he was being perfectly honest with himself, he didn't want Kakashi on his best behaviour. He liked the Kakashi that was an arrogant brat. That used bad language, that was rude, that said inappropriate things. Whatever this thing was he had made of himself, he didn't like it.

When Kakashi returned, Iruka was ready for him. Pushing the students back down on the kitchen bench, he kissed him.

What he wasn't ready for, was Kakashi to push him back off. "Sir, I said I was going to be on my best behaviour and I am. Please don't tempt me." he muttered, cheeks flushed pink and avoiding eye contact.

"Maybe I want to tempt you? Maybe I don't want you on your best behaviour." He murmured against Kakashi's neck, gently biting it.

"S-s-sir." Kakashi stammered, squeezing his eyes shut, attempting to maintain his composure. His hands curled in the fabric of Iruka's shirt as his tongue flicked over the sensitive skin of his collarbone before returning to recapture Kakashi's lips, this time with more success. He pulled back slightly, face still millimetres from Kakashi's. "If we have to go back to being proper after tonight, I'm not going to waste my last chance with you."

He pulled Kakashi back up, and pressed him against the wall before leaning back in to kiss him. Having officially abandoned his good behaviour, he wrapped his legs around Iruka's waist, kissing back with equal force. He pulled his teachers lip between his teeth, smirking in satisfaction at Iruka's noise of approval.

"You made 'Kashi very sad the other day 'Ruka." he said in the most innocent tone he could manage. "You're going to have to be very, _very _nice to me to make up for it..."

Iruka eyes lids dropped even lower and Kakashi shuddered, more affected by the predatory glance than he would have liked. "Well Ka-Shi." he whispered, exaggerating the syllables far more than necessary – even if it secretly (or maybe not so secretly) made Kakashi weak at the knees – as he pulled him closer. "I might have to do just that, mightn't I?"

He slipped his hand under Kakashi's shirt and up his chest, his other resting on his lower back, holding him impossibly close. Without thinking Kakashi's hands began fumbling with Iruka's belt buckle, surprisingly not deterring the teacher.

Lips still firmly held to Kakashi's, Iruka moved away from the wall, stumbling blindly down the hall, Kakashi still wrapped around him, before entering a living room and dropping him on it and laying on top of him, never breaking the kiss. He pulled away briefly, pulling Kakashi's shirt over his head, vaguely noting the sound of buttons being torn from fabric before he laid back down, noting how cool his own skin was when pressed against the feverish chest of his student.

The doorbell ringing forced the pair apart. "Why did I have to fucking order Chinese." Kakashi muttered, storming to the front door, not bothering to put his shirt back on. Iruka considered following him, but instead lay down where his student had previously been beneath him. He heard the unlocking of the door, followed by a loud "MUM?"

"Yes Kakashi, I left my bag on the kitchen bench, why is your shirt off? And you're bright red, what on earth have you been doing?"

Iruka lay silent and still, eyes widened in horror, as he listened to the conversation unfolding between Kakashi and his mother. "I was just playing Wii Fit a minute ago, and I got really hot, so I took my shirt off."

"God, teenagers, one minute you're moping, next minute you're playing video games, what will am I going to do with you." She sighed in exasperation. "I have to get back to work, I won't be back till midday tomorrow, I'm covering for Minami, in the morning. Are you going to be going back to school? If not, I'll call them tomorrow for you."

"No, it's ok, I'll go. Don't worry, you should go."

"Excuse me? I should go?"

"Err, well, you shouldn't be late for work."

"When have you ever cared about arriving places on time? Tardiness is practically your middle name. Kakashi, what on earth are you hiding?"

"Err, well, umm, if you must know, that boy I was telling you about yesterday-"

"OH! You have a boy over! That's why you're in such an indecent state. How delightful! Can I meet him?"

"MUM! NO! You'll embarrass him."

"Oh, so he's even more indecent than you is he?" Kakashi blushed furiously and opened his mouth to protest before she held up her hand to silence him. "I don't care Kakashi. At least you're not going to be getting some poor girl pregnant." She paused and frowned. "I do expect you will still be responsible though Kakashi, if you're not prepared, then in the second drawer in my bathroom-"

"Mum, stop it!" he yelled, burying his face in his hands.

"You being embarrassed is no reason for me to be an irresponsible parent Kakashi. Well, I'll leave you to it then, give this boy my regards." she said, winking, before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Still bright red, Kakashi held his head high, and returned to the living room. Upon returning, he saw Iruka lying seductively on the couch waiting for him. Recovering the confidence he'd lost through embarrassment, Kakashi slowly lowered himself on top of him. "Now." he purred, smirking at blush that lit Iruka's cheeks in response to his tone. "Where were we...?" He murmured, hand sliding down his chest, to his lower stomach...

"Oh for fucks sake." he cried when the doorbell rang again. "I swear if that's my fucking mother-"

"It'll be the Chinese." Iruka murmured in amusement.

"Oh fuck that." Kakashi spat, lifting his hips to undo Iruka's pants as he went back to kissing him.

The door bell rang again and Iruka struggled to hold back a smile as Kakashi froze. "They aren't going to stop until I answer are they?" Kakashi asked bitterly.

"I don't think so."

"Fine. We will eat dinner, because reheated Chinese is foul, and then we can pick up where we left off." he said landing a kiss on Iruka's lips once more, before going to answer the door again. "Don't bother moving, we'll eat in there." he called through the house before answering the door. "Oh god, no, not you, please leave. I have company, and I'm expecting Chinese, and just no."

"Well you've never been known for your manners Kakashi but that was particularly rude."

Iruka winced and cursed his luck. First his mother, and now Rin. He was currently struggling to think of any way the situation could get worse. "So who is this company anyway?"

"He's a boy I met at the club the other night, so if you'll please excuse us, I'm sick of the interruptions, and would like some time alone with him if you please."

"Oh, so you're over Iruka now?"

"Well, depends on how good in bed this guy is."

"Ok, ok, I get it, fine, go enjoy your amazing sex life, I'm going home to study." she drawled sarcastically, storming out.

"Err. I have an order for a Mr Hatake?" Iruka heard Kakashi's laugh clearly from where he was sitting.

"I'm so sorry. Just having a disagreement with my friend there. I apologise for my rudeness, that should cover it, thank you."

Iruka heard the door close and Kakashi entered the room still laughing. "You should've seen the look on that guys face when Rin walked away. Poor kid."

He sat in Iruka's lap, much to the surprise of the older man, and snapped his chopsticks. "I'm so sorry. This has gone so far from what I planned."

Iruka wrapped his arms around the boys waist, and gently sucked on Kakashi's neck, drawing a quiet moan from the boy, hearing his chopsticks clutter on the tiles. Kakashi pulling himself from the embrace, and pinned his teacher back to the couch. "Ok, new plan, we eat disgusting reheated Chinese, I have you now."

**A/N: **_I'm sorry, __I'm__ a terrible awful tease. I considered it, but no. it just seemed a little weird. Writing sex scenes (especially with two boys) I think will be a little beyond my capabilities as a writer. Perhaps some other time I'll surprise you, but not today unfortunately. Due to me being an awful person and leading you on like that, i will accept hate filled reviews._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **_Ok, back already, aren't I amazing? No, definitely not... ANYWAY! Moving on, I am terribly pleased to see that I have reached the 100 review mark! -dances- its all so lovely._

_Therefore, this chapter is dedicated to every beautiful perfect person who reviewed me:_

_**First Lady of Crazy**_

_**Miyukishirotori**_

_**Inuyasha Uzumaki**_

_**Stephke23**_

_**Jordan**_

_**ElfArrow**_

_**Swedeslasher**_

_**Ice Dragon3**_

_**SilentKiller1**_

_**Ally Plz**_

_**jinsane226**_

_**Ryu Earth**_

_**BlackLotus12**_

_**CopyNinAstral**_

_**Billie the forth sage**_

_**aoh**_

_**Krazi Kelli**_

_**Capullo**_

_**kana 5**_

_**Kiriatana**_

_**Compleatly Random Dissorder**_

_**fearth**_

_**PleiadesWolfe**_

_**Kelly Of The Evenstar**_

_**jazzy2may**_

_**Sonar**_

_**DarkAngelyJudas**_

_**micah.n10**_

_**treehouse kid**_

_**Lady of the frozen black flame**_

_**.EroCocoLocoXD.**_

_**ChibiAliChan**_

_**sakura's conscience**_

_**24sakura**_

_**endel**_

_**brighteye20**_

_**Forgot To Breathe**_

_**Lenea89**_

_**Anon (:P)**_

_**Kikyohater220**_

_**belitaross**_

_**Squidpoo**_

_**Khlaz**_

_**Loreto W**_

_Now please Enjoy :) _

When Kurumi entered the house, she expected silence. Peace and quiet. She was then quite unimpressed to hear occasional thudding on the living room wall. She paused to consider the noise. There was a moment where she was horribly worried that this boy of Kakashi's was still there, and they were having sex against her wall, but the noise was far too inconsistent for that. At least, that's what she was reassuring herself with. She loved her walls. She spent days applying the vintage cream wallpaper, and Kakashi knew better than that. He might be a brat sometimes, but...

She then came to her sense. Kakashi was not a brat sometimes. He was a brat _all _the time, and she was suddenly very scared for her wall paper.

When she walked into the room, she nearly fainted. Then she screamed.

Scrawled over her beautiful, _beautiful, _wallpaper, was the vague outline of a person, drawn about six foot tall, in what looked like black crayon. In the centre of his chest, was a big red heart, with 100 written in it.

She took a deep breath, And looked to Kakashi, who was staring at her with a half raised eyebrow. He shrugged, and picked the darts off the floor and took aim for the figure.

She strode over and grabbed him by the wrist. He yelled in protest. "What do you think you're doing wench, you're throwing me off my game here!"

He pulled himself from her grip, and threw the first of his darts, hitting the shoulder of the man. She stared at him in disbelief. She was used to the name calling. He had picked up on the word wench during his pirate obsession when he was thirteen, he normally used it affectionately now days. Or in cases like this, when she was in his way. But defiling her wallpaper was going too far. No one touched her wallpaper and lived to tell the tale.

"Kakashi." she said, her calm tone betraying her inner fury. "What is this?"

"Look, I know you loved the lipstick, and I loved that eyeliner, but really mother, you're crushing my creative spirit, where are the crayons? And the paints? I mean-"

"Wait, that's my lipstick?"

Kakashi looked perplexed. "Oh. I thought that's why you were angry. What on earth is your problem then?"

She stood, silently fuming. "I don't know Kakashi, how about your vandalism of my wall?"

He frowned. "I am an artist, this is my canvas. Besides, it's _his_ fault." he said, throwing the dart again, not even hitting the figure, but instead ricocheting off his spiky hair.

Judging by his aim – or lack there of – she assumed that the holes and cracks consuming the heart were the result of brutal stabbing, as opposed to amazing accuracy. "I don't see how you can justify this Kakashi, but if you value your life, you'll start trying..."

"Ok. Well, there's this guy. And I'm into him, only not literally. Unfortunately." She blinked, and tried not too think about that too much, and was luckily saved the pain of doing so by Kakashi continuing. "And he's kinda into me, except he's all in denial, and rar rar rar, stupid stupid stupid, and he keeps fucking me over, and it shits me. Hence," he waved his arms dramatically in front of him. "My masterpiece. I'm hoping that it works like voodoo." he finished proudly.

"So you're saying, that you're destroying my wall, because some little boy won't have sex with you?"

"Essentially, but you're missing the whole point mother. I'm expressing my anger creatively instead of destructively, isn't that what you're always saying?"

She blinked at him. "So now its my fault that you killed my walls?"

"Not killed mother, improved. That wallpaper was hideous anyway."

She took two deep breaths and the glared at her son. Well, he was her son. That relationship would cease when she killed him. "Kakashi. You have two seconds to leave my sight. If you fail to do so, I am going to the kitchen and getting a knife. If I return, and you have still failed to leave, then I start stabbing. If you get in the way of my knife, that's your fault."

"Ha. Ha Wench. Very funny. Now will you please leave me to my kill-"

"KAKASHI!"

Iruka was sitting on his bed, thinking regretfully about his sudden departure last night. It wasn't that he didn't like the boy, he did, but he was a teacher. He had to stop this business, and he had to stop it then and there. It was one thing when it was just a silly little crush, but Kakashi was taking it far too seriously. And he couldn't live with himself while he kept leading the boy on when he knew he couldn't let anything come of it.

Regardless, he still felt guilty. He picked up his phone, and dialled Kakashi's number. It rung a few times, and once again, his mother answered. "Yes." she spat.

Iruka was shocked at the change in attitude from the woman he spoke to yesterday. In an effort to change his voice to a point where it wasn't recognisable, he said "Hi, umm, is, umm, Kakashi there, I'm-"

"Are you his boy?"

"Errr, well, kinda. That's what I was going to talk to hi-"

"So _you're _the reason that he ruined my wall?"

"Umm, sorry?"

"My beautiful wallpaper, ruined, because of you!"

"Mother! Give me the phone."

"Kakashi, I still have my knife!"

"Jesus Christ you are melodramatic sometimes. Now chill out, go mourn your lover and give me the fucking phone already."

Iruka sat in shock as the argument unfolded on the other side of the phone. Knives? And what had Kakashi done to her wallpaper? He was terribly confused to say in the least.

"Yes." Came Kakashi's voice through the receiver. "Can I help you?"

"I, umm, yes. I thought I should apologise for yesterday. I did come over with the intent of talking to you about our predicament and our options, however, I, umm. Well, didn't quite get there, and-"

"Yes, you're a twat, we get it, now spit it out you incoherent sod, why are you ringing."

"Well, because umm, see, the thing is Kakashi, at first, I just had a little crush on you, but I err, I think that maybe, I'm not quite sure what I think now, and can we please meet somewhere and discuss it, where i can't get err, distracted so to speak?"

"Somewhere where you can't jump me you mean?"

"Err, I was trying to be more subtle than that, but essentially, yes."

Kakashi considered a moment. On one hand, he didn't really want to discuss it. And he would much rather be somewhere where his teacher had every opportunity to jump him, but perhaps, if they talked, he could convince him to jump him on a regular basis.

"Fine. We'll go for coffee tomorrow. At that little place in the park yes? They make a fantastic latte."

"Errr, sure Kakashi, sounds great. I'll umm, see you there at 11 then."

"Are you kidding?"

"Excuse me?"

"You expect me up and out _that _early on a _Saturday?_"

"Umm. Well, what time would be more suitable for you then?"

"I think I can probably handle three. Yes, that's much more decent."

"Well, umm, ok, so, err, yeah, well-"

"And back to not forming sentences. Some English teacher you are. Bye moron."

Iruka started indignantly at the phone, then shook his head. This disrespectful brat was going to be the death of him.

**A/N: **_Lovely. All done. Now everyone please send me a lovely little review and I'll love you forever. Next chapter tomorrow hopefully. I'm growing thin of this story and want to start my new one :) The more reviews I get, the more motivated I'll be to stretch it out and not finish next chapter ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **_I am sooooo sorry. Really. I am. But most unfortunately, this will be the last chapter. People asked for more but i really didn't have any idea what to do with it. I am far too busy breeding my new harryxdraco plot bunnies to concentrate on this one. However, there shall be a nice long epilogue along in a few days time. A good one. None of this shit pathetic epilogue business. Really. Its appalling when you see that. Ms Rowling could learn a thing or two from me she could :P anyway, thats about it for now, thank you for everyone reading :)_

Kakashi sat with his latte, breathing in the smell. "Err, are you going to drink it, or just admire it?" Iruka asked awkwardly.

"I need to fully appreciate the aroma before I can fully enjoy my cup of caffeinated goodness." Kakashi replied seriously, taking a small sip and shuddering with delight. "God, this is better than sex, honestly." he muttered to himself, not noticing Iruka's blush. "Anyway, what do you want? You drag me out of the house, and now you're just sitting around and- why are you blushing?"

Iruka felt himself blush more, and looked away deliberately, slowly stirring his tea. "I thought we should talk. I figure I owe you that much. It may be terribly unprofessional, but I hold my morals in too high a regard to demonstrate rudeness in relation to his... ordeal."

Kakashi smirked, taking another sip of his coffee, teasing Iruka once again with his satisfied expression. If he did it once more, Iruka would have no choice but to wipe it right off his pretty little face, only to perhaps prompt its return...

"Iruka?"

Iruka shook his head side to side. "Sorry, what was that?"

Kakashi smirked again. "Really, I know I'm breathtakingly attractive but I think you can be mature and looked past it and listen to me. As I was saying, what is there to discuss? I'll stop being a hormonal little brat, I promise." If Iruka didn't know better, he'd believe that the boy was sincere. But the bitterness lacing his tone, and the defiant body language said differently.

"Oh bullshit Kakashi, you know you can't keep your little hands off me." Kakashi blinked at his teacher in shock, unable to formulate a response. "So, I'm offering you a deal. If you manage to exercise some self restraint for the rest of the school year, after you graduate, I'll be all yours."

Kakashi leaned back in his seat, tilting his head back arrogantly. "I'll have lost interest by then, found someone equally attractive and ten times more willing-"

"It's not a question of willingness Kakashi, it's a question of respon-"

"Oh please stop saying that word. I hated it enough before, let alone now. Fine, what happens between now and then?"

Iruka looked thoughtful. "I hadn't actually thought about that. Well, I supposed that you're a free agent, should you find someone you're more interested in-"

"Like that pretty waiter that bought my marvellous coffee? She was quite a delicious little thing, I'd certainly tap tha-"

"Kakashi!" Iruka cried in horror. "Please, I may not act the role so well, but I'm still your teacher, and it's entirely inappropriate to speak like that with me!"

"Really? You didn't seem so bothered when you were the object of my desire..."

Iruka blinked. Past tense? If he didn't 'desire' him now then why the hell did he even bother coming. "I'm sorry Kakashi." Iruka said, more coldly than intended. "I'll leave you and the pretty waiter to-"

"Oh don't be such a girl. Honestly. Will you please calm down a little." Kakashi drawled. "Fine, your little arrangement sounds just swell." Kakashi took another sip of the coffee. "So now what? We sit here and gossip merrily?"

"Err." Iruka hadn't really thought of that either. He expected that process would have last much longer and been much harder to sort out, it was unlike Kakashi to be so cooperative...

"Good. I should be getting on. I have an ancient history essay to write." He downed the rest of his coffee in a few seconds. "I'll see you back at school then Mr Umino."

"Err. Sure thing Kakashi. I'm glad all this is sorted out now."

Kakashi flashed him a brilliant smile. "Me too sir."

**A/N: **_Yes, i am aware how painfully short this is. There will be a long epilogue, i promise! Just give me a few days ok!?!?!?! :)_


End file.
